


Tea with a Hollow

by ArcTruth



Category: Bleach
Genre: Documentary, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcTruth/pseuds/ArcTruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have changed recently in Soul Society. Some older captains have returned with a darker side, but not everyone is sure what to make of it. The chief editor of Seireitei has decided to attempt to clear the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Muguruma Kensei

_Scene: Offices of the 9th division, captain’s quarters_

 

“Taichou, thank you for speaking with me today.”

“God damnit, Shuuhei, I told you to call me Kensei. You’re my lieutenant.”

“Yes, Taichou.”

The man sighed. “Come on, let’s get on with it.”

“To put it simply, this is something of a documentary piece - the like of the Visored has never been seen by most Shinigami, certainly not in living memory, and I wanted to film a few interviews to clear up any misconceptions.” Hisagi hesitated for a moment before forging on. “I wanted to ask you about Hollowfication and the powers of the Visored. Most of us don’t really know much about it, and I hope you’ll forgive us for not being real comfortable with it.”

Kensei frowned. “Yeah, I get it. It’s… well, it’s not as bad as it sounds. What Aizen made us? Yeah, that’s something to be freaked out about, cause we had no control. I don’t remember much, but apparently we’d try to kill anything that moved. But Urahara fixed us. With the goddamn Hogyoku, I should add - I’m pretty sure he only ever finished it to save us. Bit ironic, I think.

“So, it’s… it’s not like we’re gonna rampage around like monsters now just cause we got a Hollow side. There’s a reason we call ourselves the Visored, it’s cause that’s how we, y’know, manifest the Hollow power. When we need the boost, we draw on it and we manifest a Hollow mask. You’re filming this, right? Lemme just show you quick. Brace yourself.”

Hisagi watched a little warily as his captain drew a hand across his face, materializing the bone mask. And then he had to focus on breathing as the reiatsu hit him.

“See? That’s all it is.” Kensei’s voice was layered heavily with a rasping, doubled tone. “Oh come on, Shuuhei, breathe, you’re stronger than this. There ya go. So yeah, it feels a little freaky, right?” He waited for his interviewer to nod. “Right. But I’m sure as hell not gonna kill you or anything right here. Can’t keep this thing on forever though, and it only lasts a couple minutes in a fight.”

He waved his hand over his face again, dissipating the mask, and the pressure on Hisagi eased instantly. “No problem,” Kensei said, voice back to normal. “I mean, I might be a little more irritable with it on, but otherwise I’m the same as ever. Nothing to worry about.”

“That’s… definitely good to know, Taichou. Thanks for sharing that much.”

There was something of a silence. “So, uh... what’s with the tattoo, anyway? I don’t think I’ve asked.”

Hisagi looked away, scratching at his forehead. “Well, it was… kind of in your memory, Taichou. We thought you were dead, or gone for good at the least. That’s the story I got when I asked in the academy, don’t think I ever got a straight answer out of anyone.”

“Oh.” Another pause, neither looking at the other. Kensei rubbed at the side of his nose. “Thanks, I guess.”

“Ah. So, uh, you mentioned it gives you a power boost, the mask, and I could certainly feel it. Is that all it does, is just enhances what you already have?”

“Mostly. It really does change the nature of your reiatsu, too, actually, and that has a fair few effects. We can actually do full-blown Ceros with the mask on. And, well, y’know I kinda play things by ear most of the time. I’m not much of a kido guy, is what I’m trying to say, haven’t really bothered with the fine control you need for the really useful stuff. That’s not to say I _can’t_ do it, they didn’t give me this haori for nothing. But with the mask, I can’t hardly even do the basics without the full incantation; the hollow aspect kinda twists things and it just doesn’t form right. I think that’s the case for most of us. Hachi, on the other hand, is an absolute monstrosity with Kido with his mask on.”

“That’d be Ushoda Hachigen, former vice-captain of the Kido Corps?” Hisagi interrupted.

“Yeah, that’s right, sorry. He’s definitely got the fine reiatsu control for Kido, and he makes it _work_. And I’m not just talking the numbered spells, though I’ve seen him throw out 90s without incantations no problem; his specialty is barriers, and he’ll just make stuff up on the spot. But, uh, Rose is another one good with Kido, though usually he sticks with his Zanpakuto in that regard.”

Hisagi took a moment to finish writing something down. “That’s extremely helpful, thank you. So what does it _feel_ like to draw on this, if I may ask?”

Kensei rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “What it feels like? It feels… wrong, sorta. It’s like… it’s like you’re doing something forbidden, which I guess it sort of is. Part of it’s that it feels good, sort of a guilty pleasure to have that surge of extra power, indulging like that. But at the same time, it’s very easy to go to a dark place.

“The Hollow side… it’s kind of become a part of us, like part of a Zanpakuto. Except instead of reflecting your whole soul, they just reflect the darkest parts, the stuff you really don’t like to think about being a part of you. That was probably the hardest part of bringing it under control in the first place, was learning to face that and accept it. Putting on the mask means you have to really accept that part of you and put it to use - the aggression, the thrill of the fight, of dominating your opponent. Everybody’s got a little bit of… bloodlust inside them. Most of us aren’t real proud of it.”

Hisagi nodded pensively. “I think I know what you mean. Some of it. But, ah, you mentioned bringing it under control - can you tell us a little more about that, your initial training? So to speak?”

“Hm. Yeah. It really… it fucked with our Zanpakuto for a long time. Some more so than others. Years if not decades for most of us, though Mashiro got off pretty easy. I think Hiyori had it worst, but I still sometimes have trouble connecting with Tachikaze.” He tapped the sword at his belt, scowling. “Almost as much as getting us banished, I really fucking hate Aizen for that, for cutting us off from our Zanpakuto.

“But training, yeah. For a long time, no one wanted to touch the subject. We couldn’t really feel our swords at all - even trying to connect, trying to use Jinzen, hurt like hell. So mostly we just kinda didn’t do anything. Tried to get by, didn’t think about it best we could.

“Mashiro was the one who changed things, really. It was… mm, about three years after we got out, she finally heard something. She’d been the only one trying to communicate anymore, we’d all kinda given up hope. But she made it through. And then fucking hell broke loose, cause once you break through, once you make contact like that, it’s go time. The Hollow’s the first thing you get to see, and you gotta beat it down. In your, your inner world. It does whatever the hell it wants with your body in the meantime.

“I tell you what,” he said, voice dropping, “Hollowed out Mashiro is about the scariest thing I’ve ever seen. Love was the closest one when she went berserk, and she damn near killed him before we got there. Took her about twenty minutes to work it out inside her head, and we almost had to kill _her_ to keep ourselves alive. But after that? She had it completely under control. Could keep her mask on however long she wanted. Took most of us ages to reconnect and at least an hour to hash it out, and we can only hold our masks for something like three minutes. I don’t know how the hell she does it. One time, she--”

“YOOO, KENSEI, WHATCHA DOIN?” An explosion of green hair and white jumpsuit burst into the room. “Ah, and the vice too! Hey, were you guys talking about me?”

“It was just, uh… y’know, Mashiro, can you come back lat--” Hisagi started.

“AHH! NO TALKING BACK TO YOUR **SUPER** VICE CAPTAIN! MASHIROOOOOOO KICK!”

 

_Static._

 

_End tape._

 


	2. Chapter 2: Hirako Shinji

_Scene: Offices of the 5th division, captain’s quarters._

 

“Your name is Hirako Shinji, is that correct?”

“Ya.”

“Captain of the 5th division?”  
“Ya. Where we goin’ with this?”

“There was a long period when that wasn’t that case. Could you tell me what happened?’’

The blonde sighed. “...Yeah. Don’t have to phrase it like a dumbass. Actually, though, hold on a sec. Oy, Hinamori!”

Hisagi jumped at the volume. Footsteps sounded immediately before the door opened. “Hai, Taichou? Oh, Shuuhei-san!”

“Hey Momo.”

“Hinamori, can you grab us some tea quick? Enough for you too, Shuuhei here’s doing an interview on Hollows or something and I want ya to hear some of this.”

Momo looked perturbed for a moment, then nodded. “Hai, Taichou.”

Shinji waved a hand as she shut the door behind her. “We’ll come back to that one. Any other questions?”

“Ah…” Hisagi looked at his notes. “Let’s see. I covered the Visored’s Hollow powers with Kensei, mostly, what it feels like, how it changed things. Didn’t get much further, though; Mashiro interrupted.” Shinji snorted. “I’m mostly just hoping to talk history with you, but we’re waiting for Momo. Although… what do you think of Soul Society? How things have changed?”

“Ooh, good question. Ta be honest, not _too_ much different, though Kurosaki’s done a hell of a job pulling the stick out of everyone’s asses.” He gave Hisagi a funny look as he made an odd choking sound. “Definitely not a fan of Kurotsuchi. Though I imagine it ain’t just me. He wasn’t _quite_ so creepy as Kisuke’s third way back when. Oh, and I really like that Kenpachi wears bells sometimes now so we can stay the hell outta the way.

“Oh, I know! What the hell happened ta the Shibas? They used to be everywhere, but I don’t think--”  
“Taichou, I have the tea.” Momo’s voice came muffled through the door. Hisagi jumped up to slide it open for her. There was a moment of silence as the tea was distributed before she pulled up a chair for herself at the far end of the desk.

Shinji set his cup down. “Mm, good stuff. Alright, where were we? Shibas?”

“Let’s get right back into the history; this isn’t your first time holding the position of Captain of the 5th division. What was it that caused your absence?” Out of the corner of his eye, Hisagi saw Momo straighten.

”Well…” Shinji paused, looking into his hands for a moment. “In short, Aizen happened. Was about a century ago I was captain of the 5th. Along with Muguruma in the 9th with Mashiro, Rose in the 3rd, Love in the 7th, Kisuke in the 12th with Hiyori, Yoruichi in the 2nd, Tessai and Hachigen in the Kido corps, and Lisa as vice-captain ta Kyoraku-taichou in the 8th.

“Aizen set a trap. There were some disappearances in Rukongai or somethin’, 9th squad went to investigate. Vanished. Including Kensei and Mashiro, and you know those two don’t go down easy. Yamamoto sent out five of us - me, Rose, Love, Lisa and Hachigen. Kisuke’d already sent Hiyori out for data or somethin’.”

“We got there, and Kensei was already Hollowfied. Mashiro too. We managed to hold ‘em off till Hachigen bound them, but then the rest of us started ta Hollowfy too - must’ve been a virus or somethin’, I dunno.” He didn’t slow as Hisagi frowned and scribbled something down. Momo was looking at her hands in her lap, face neutral. ”That was about when Aizen showed up ta gloat, though, along with Gin and Tousen. Damn near killed us and he was about ta finish me off when Kisuke and Tessai saved our asses.” He paused again. “Actually, come ta think of it, this was around the time Kensei saved yours out there in Rukongai, right, Hisagi?”

His interviewer shifted. “Yeah, just before he disappeared. But please, continue.”

“Well, that covers most of it. Kisuke tells me Tessai pulled some crazy Kido and got us back to the 12th in time for them ta save us. Then the other shoe dropped and Central 46 dragged the two of them in for sentencing. Aizen framed ‘em for the whole thing. And that woulda been the end of it, ‘cept Yoruichi saved all our asses and bought us time enough ta get to the Human World.” He picked his cup up, examining its contents.

“Hell of a story. Ah, you mentioned a term I’m not familiar with - a ‘vyrus?’”

Shinji snorted. “Sorry, new human world term. You’ve seen people get sick, right? Course you have. Yeah, humans figured what does it: tiny little... bug... things that get in our bodies. I know, sounds crazy, but you should see some of the shit they’ve done in the last hundred years. Anyway, some of those little viruses can make ya sick just by breathing ‘em in if they’re floatin’ in the air. We figure that might’ve been what got us, airborne or maybe spread by wounds.”

“I... see, guess that clears it up. So to follow up a little, those events happened a century ago, correct? What’ve the Visored done since?”

Momo seemed to relax a little as Shinji leaned back in his chair. “About jack shit. Got our hollows under control with Kisuke’s help, then sat there feeling sorry for ourselves for a hundred years. Did some human watching, I guess. Took the Kurosaki kid to really get us moving. Though ta be fair, we really didn’t have an opening till that whole mess started up.”

“It sounds to me like you’d have a pretty good excuse to be pissed at the Gotei 13 in general. How do feel about that?”

“Well, I’m sitting here, aren’t I?” Shinji waved a hand at the office around them. “Should count for somethin’. But yeah, we were pretty pissed. Still are, mostly. The old man wrangled us a pardon, though, and it’s not like we hate everybody here. Just the bureaucrats.” He paused, thoughtful. “Things _are_ changing, though, no doubt. Like I said, Kurosaki played a pretty big role in that, I think. Stupid kid.” He smirked.

Hisagi coughed. “Yes, Kurosaki-san has certainly... challenged the status quo here in Seireitei. I guess as long as he’s come up, could you tell us a little more about him, what he did to change things for the Visored?”

Shinji made a neutral noise and leaned forward, chin on his hand, looking Hisagi in the eyes for a few seconds. “He’d probably rather I didn’t, but I guess I can give ya the basics.

“Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute Shinigami. 17 years old, last I checked. Hah, the whelp. Son of Shiba Isshin, now Kurosaki Isshin, with two sisters he’d probably level Seireitei for if they were threatened. I guess technically he’s Shiba Ichigo, now that I think about it. Not that he’d really care that much.” Shinji paused a moment to think, heaving a sigh. “I guess it wasn’t just him that got us moving, Aizen’s Arrancar’d been showing up here and there. But Ichigo was still a pretty big factor, cause he needed our help.

In short, Kuchiki Rukia gave him her power for some reason and Byakuya cut ‘em right out of him when he took her back. But the moron couldn’t just leave things be, so he made Kisuke help him get powers of his own back. Which is probably for the best, or we might all be dead by Aizen now. But something in that process gave the kid a Hollow. And an Inner Hollow isn’t something ya just manage on your own, not without… casualties.

So we trained him. And eventually started ta like him; some of the folks here might’ve noticed too, he’s kinda hard ta hate.” He shook his head, grinning sardonically. “Shibas, huh?”

Hisagi snorted. “Yeah, I remember Kaien. And Isshin.”

There was a moment of silence. Momo coughed politely. “Oh, Hinamori,” Shinji said, jumping a bit. “If you got stuff ta do, feel free. Just wanted to make sure ya got ta hear exactly what happened.”

Momo’s face was a touch steely; after a moment of hard eye contact, she nodded and stood. “Thank you for your... consideration, Taichou. I’ve got a bit of paperwork to finish up, so let me get out of your way.”

“Actually,” Hisagi spoke up, “That pretty well covers everything I wanted to talk about too. You were pretty thorough, Hirako-taichou, thank you. And it was good to see you, Momo; I’d heard things were hard on you, glad to see you’re doing well.” He quirked a friendly smile at her and was glad to see it returned, some of the tension gone from her shoulders.

“I might say the same for you, Shuuhei-san.”

“Alright, let me just get the camera here--”

 

_End of recording._


End file.
